


[CLex][Smallville]秘密究竟是什么

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [55]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “Lex，其实我。。。我。。。我曾经非常喜欢你”，Clark临时编造着谎言，浑身充满着不自在，算了，豁出去了，“甚至还想过，如果你是弯的，我就向你表白。只可惜你不是。”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]秘密究竟是什么

[CLex][Smallville]秘密究竟是什么  
Secret  
注：原作：《Smallville》7-20  
Cp：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
如果在Lex去北极前，Clark就去他家拦住Lex会怎样呢？

秘密究竟是什么  
Lex正欲启程，突然一道风声，Clark已经站到了他的面前。   
“Clark？”Lex很淡定。   
“Lex，是你做的吗？告诉我，Chloe是你让人带走的吗？”Clark很气愤。   
“是我做的”，Lex直接承认了，“Clark，不妨告诉你，Chloe没有被国安带走，她在我手里。”   
“Lex。。。”Clark一脸悲愤，“为什么，为什么你会变成了这个样子？!”   
“人，总是会变得。”Lex虽然有些难过，但是还是一脸淡定，“你不是早就知道了吗？”   
“Lex。。。我们之间，为什么会变成这个样子。。”Clark双目含泪。   
“为什么？!”本该淡定的Lex莫名的一股怒火，“Clark，你从来就没有信任过我!”   
“我。。。”Clark很难过，“对不起，Lex，我知道我不该。。。不该那么早的放弃你。。。”   
Lex愤怒地揪住Clark，“所以，到现在，你还是不肯告诉我你的秘密!”   
Clark很为难，“对不起，Lex，我不能。。。”   
“Clark，你现在有两个选择——”Lex松开Clark，“一，告诉我你的秘密，我放了Chloe；二，向Chloe永别。

Lex背过身来，留给Clark一个背影，“我想，你会做出合适的决定。”   
Clark纠结了好久，终于决定——坦诚。   
“Lex，我答应你。”   
Lex几不可见地笑了。   
“但是Lex，你要保密，也不能利用它做其他的事。”   
“成交。”Lex想都没想地就同意了，“如果我违背约定，我任凭你。。。和你的那些朋友处置。” 

Clark和Lex面对面对坐，Lex甚至倒了杯红酒，好遐以待。   
“Lex，其实我。。。。”Clark突然发现，一旁存放控制器的手提保险箱，欲言又止。   
Lex随着Clark的目光看过去，心中了然，也不多言，静待Clark的应对。   
Clark觉得，告诉Lex秘密这个决定，不是一个好主意。但是木已成舟覆水难收，总不能不说什么。所以，Clark决定，临时编一个秘密。 

“Lex，其实我。。。我。。。我曾经非常喜欢你”，Clark临时编造着谎言，浑身充满着不自在，算了，豁出去了，“甚至还想过，如果你是弯的，我就向你表白。只可惜你不是。”   
听到此言，Lex一惊，似乎还有一丝喜悦，但是很快就一脸平静。   
Lex品了一口红酒，注视着Clark的眼睛，这让Clark很是不适。 

“Clark，我相信你。”一丝冷嘲爬上Lex的嘴角，却又很快滑落，“你能告诉我，我很高兴。依照约定，我会放了Chloe。”   
Lex打了个电话后，面对着如坐针毡的Clark，再品红酒。   
终于，Clark收到Chloe平安的消息，松了一口气。 

看着Clark的神情变换，一副报复的心理攀上Lex脑中。   
Lex冷笑着打断了Clark的喜悦，“Clark，把裤子脱了。”   
慌乱的Clark惊慌失措。“L。。。Lex？”   
Lex来到Clark身后，暧昧地揽着他的脖子，贴在Clark耳边，炙热的气息骚扰着Clark的耳根。   
“作为你坦诚的奖励，Clark”，Lex跨了过来，坐到Clark腿上，下身紧紧贴在一起，“我满足你的愿望。”   
Clark面红耳赤地拒绝着，“Lex。。。你不必。。不能。。。”   
Lex喝了一口红酒，轻轻地吻在Clark的嘴角，轻启朱唇，含着的红酒从Lex的嘴角慢慢滤出，流落在两人贴在一起的衣领上，溅入二人的锁骨，以至滑落进二人的胸口。   
Clark僵住了。   
现在，两人的上衣，都湿了。 

Lex揽住Clark的脖子，红酒流失殆尽的嘴唇越发鲜亮。他贴在Clark耳边，波澜不惊地威胁道“Clark，你不会是在骗我吧？”   
说罢，Lex手指伸进Clark领口，在Clark沾满红酒的胸口抹了一把，然后将湿润的手指，伸到嘴里吮吸。   
不由自主呻吟的Clark，觉得自己鸡动了。   
突然，Lex起身，冷眼旁观，不容置疑地命令道“脱!”   
搬起石头砸自己的脚，这话形容Clark现在的境地一点没错。Clark认命地解开了自己的裤子。   
Lex毫不客气地扑了上去。 

一片狼藉。 

事后。   
Lex自顾自地穿好了衣服，转身背对Clark，冷冷地说，“Clark，你还有什么想说的？”   
还沉浸在温柔乡里的Clark，赤裸地从背后抱住Lex，亲吻着，喘息着，上下其手。   
一丝冷笑爬上Lex嘴边。   
Lex不着痕迹地摆脱了Clark的怀抱，提起存放控制器的手提保险箱，回头冷笑着邀请， 

“想要搭便机吗？Traveler。”

一切，都未改变。


End file.
